


北京一夜

by aemo



Series: 冬至立春的平行宇宙脑洞 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: ABO PREG暗示, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aemo/pseuds/aemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于持续黑暗和落地窗PLAY</p>
            </blockquote>





	北京一夜

**Author's Note:**

> RPS预警/OOC预警/作者节操下线预警/BUG巨多请不要在意模式开启预警
> 
> 一切与真人无关！！！
> 
> RPS禁转禁传禁圈本人及不喜者。

他缩了缩脖子，瞥了左前方的人一眼。  
靳东的背影挺拔疏阔，长风衣在身高映衬下显得极具魅力。男人一言不发，Alpha不怒自威的气势浪潮般荡开，卷得胡歌脑中有些迷糊。  
说实话他没太搞懂他哥今晚的异常情绪从何而来，但近来相处的经验让他有了认知：  
这种时候，还是不要开口比较好。  
靳东在走廊尽头的房门前停了下来。  
他一手开门，站在一旁，嘴角终于噙上笑意：  
“进去。”  
屋里的黑暗汹涌外溢，让胡歌没由来得有些恐惧。但他还是硬着头皮塌了进去。  
门锁落实的声音在身后响起，他一把被人搂着后颈，翻转过来便让一个吻压上墙壁。靳东的吻带着风暴般的气势和誓死般的专注。胡歌被靳东的唇舌搅弄得更加头晕目眩，尽管三个小时前他刚刚喷过抑制香水，但对方尚且克制的信息素依然挑得他四肢酸软，呻吟也再无压抑的溢出。  
靳东听着自家Omega的声音，最终用舌头刮了一下对方的舌苔，然后退了出来。  
胡歌双腿发颤，靳东一离开便不由自主地向下滑去，结果被对方一把捞住。他能感觉到自己体内那个难以启齿的深处开始缓慢地分泌液体，已然在进行迎接一场性爱狂欢的准备。他知道他家Alpha也一定能满足自己的要求，至少从觉醒的那天起，他就没有失望过。  
靳东的手指抚上胡歌的脖颈，在那个留着自己印记的腺体表面皮肤上轻柔地摩挲，继而俯下身，舔舐胡歌圆润的耳朵。舌尖钻进耳廓引起湿润的鸣响，胡歌不由又溢出两声叹息。  
就在他觉得后方穴道内的液体即将流出体外的时候，靳东终于放过了他的耳朵，气声说道：  
“你自己觉得，今晚错哪儿了？”  
Alpha迅速起身抽离自己的手，Omega一时失措直接滑座在地毯上，巨大的黑暗再次裹上他的全身，只有空气中浅淡的信息素彰显着靳东的存在。胡歌不由探出手去摸索，却只能触到一片空气。  
他忍不住颤声询问：“东哥？”  
靳东的声音简短却令人安心：  
“嗯？”  
胡歌扶着墙壁站起，渐渐开始适应黑暗的眼睛扫到一个模糊的轮廓，便直接走过去抱住。  
靳东发出一声轻笑，胡歌便放软了音调：“哥，你告诉我呗，我怎么错了？”  
即使在黑暗里，胡歌那双眼睛也能窥出明亮的色泽来，靳东捧着他的脸接着窗帘外隐隐透进的月光盯了好久，最终叹了口气：  
“其实不怪你，是我之前太由着你了。”  
说着他一把扯开窗帘露出落地窗，窗外的灯火流萤和一轮水银瞬时填满了窗前的一小片地域。胡歌眨了眨眼睛，有些兴奋地咽了咽口水。  
“哥……”他带着喑哑开了口。  
一波浓度极高的信息素瞬时自靳东身侧炸裂，胡歌几乎是同时就条件反射地跪了下来，身后早已满溢的体液喷涌而出，弄得内裤和西裤一阵黏腻。他全身颤抖，衣料覆在皮肤的每一刻都成了甜蜜的折磨，喘息杂着喉底甘美的呻吟一点一点流进空气里。胡歌想要乞求，张口却发不出任何有意义的音节。所以他只能伸出手，轻轻地揪上靳东的裤脚。  
靳东挑眉，随即贴着玻璃坐下，手指掐上胡歌的下巴，一字一句柔声道：  
“快，把衣服脱了。”  
胡歌的手慌乱地去解衬衫，却难以如愿，靳东看他一双手颤着和纽扣纠缠，最终还是帮他一颗一颗解开。一边解开，他的手指还不断掠过内部滑腻的皮肤，引来胡歌更加剧烈的颤抖。比起对方的满脸欲情，靳东脸上透出更多暗潮汹涌的味道，直到完全露出自家Omega白皙饱满的胸膛，他才眯了眯眼，现出一抹克制的欲求。对方胸前一对挺立的乳尖借着窗外的流光显得格外透亮圆润，他伸手缓慢地揉捻按压，不出意外听到胡歌更多渴求式的喘息。借着他松开手，拉开自己的裤链，将处于半勃起状态的阴茎掏了出来。  
“来。”  
靳东低沉的声音让胡歌苦恼地呻吟一声，下意识爬过去跨坐在靳东身上，此时才看到完整的窗外。  
整个城市像微缩在一扇落地窗上，下方细小密麻的车流让他突然有种异样的爽快感。  
他不由隔着西裤去蹭靳东半硬的器官，同时抱着靳东的脖子缓缓喊道：  
“哥……帮我……”  
靳东觉得自己完全硬了起来。  
他的这个弟弟啊，从来就只会撒娇了事。  
可今天不一样，他可是亲眼看见Party上一个公之于众的Omega如何撩拨了全场还不自知。他表面微笑，内心早想把这个四处和人谈笑风生的弟弟带回宾馆好好操弄了。靳东知道胡歌觉醒的晚，作为Beta到三十岁才转变，第一天发情还是在他底下一个风月场的开业晚宴上。那夜的情形……也是混乱不堪，要不是当晚他就把这个一杯酒就倒的家伙给标记了，后果简直不堪设想。  
想到这，靳东觉得今晚开始有必要好好教导一下他这个对自己状况全无了解的弟弟了。  
他伸手将胡歌的西裤和内裤一起扒下，露出紧实的臀肌，接着又没了动作。  
胡歌不自在地扭了扭腰，有些纳闷今天靳东的克制，不过后穴的液体早已沿着大腿滴落沾湿了自家Alpha的裤子，想要被填充的渴望让他抛却一切疑惑，手不由探至身下去抓靳东的阴茎向自己后方塞去。  
前端顺利地刺入早已湿软的穴口，胡歌沉着腰将靳东的器官一点点吞下，荡起一阵淫靡的水声。利刃一路开辟湿暖的内壁向更深的地方前进，随便细小的摩擦都引燃巨大的快感让胡歌颤抖。这个体位让肉刃顶部轻易触到更为柔嫩的生殖口，一股汹涌的痒意逼得胡歌腿软下来，穴道瞬间吞没整根阴茎。  
“嗯啊……哈……东……东哥……”  
胡歌整个人瑟缩在靳东怀里，头深埋进对方颈窝。更为狭窄的生殖道紧紧吸裹着Alpha粗长的器官，仅是含着不动就已经让他失了力气。靳东揉着胡歌蓬松的头发，心又软了一些，便低声在他耳边说：  
“等，我们站起来，嗯？”  
说完他便按着胡歌的腰将他提起，拉着他站起身接着将他的Omega按在落地窗上。  
本就褪至膝盖的内裤西装瞬时滑至脚踝，束缚了他双腿敞开的程度。靳东扶着他的腰自臀瓣间挤进去，直接挺进生殖道内，剧烈地冲撞起来。  
“东……东哥……哈……慢点……”胡歌被死死压制，前方昂起的器官在玻璃上随着晃动上下摩擦，洇出一大片湿痕。靳东不断地侵犯那处柔软的内道，肠液和生殖腔自带的润滑液伴着抽插的动作不断溢出，沿着光滑的大腿内侧滑下。胡歌的呼吸声越来越尖锐急促，皮肤下累积的快感层层叠叠，让肌肉逐渐紧绷渐至痉挛。他索性整个人都贴上玻璃，些微凉意却激发了体内熔化般高潮的来临。  
靳东一只手伸入胡歌的衬衫沿着凹陷的脊椎狠狠抚摸，同时咬上对方光裸的肩膀。他的结逐渐胀大成型，死死卡住胡歌柔软的穴道，同时将大量精液射入Omega温暖的生殖腔。  
胡歌发出一声尖锐的鸣泣，敏感内壁被液体充斥的瞬间，前方也颤抖着射了出来，留在了玻璃上。他忍不住扭头去寻求抚慰，靳东一把扳着他的下巴吻上去，身体紧贴着自己的Omega慢慢喘息。  
分开的时候胡歌又转过头，靳东则细细吮吻着他的肩膀。  
“哥……”他哑着嗓子开口。  
“嗯？”靳东笑起来，一双手伸至前方揉着Omega依旧挺立的乳尖，引起怀里尚处在高潮余韵中的男人轻微的颤抖。  
胡歌低下头，靳东却发现他的耳尖烫的可怕。过了一会儿，才有声音传过来：  
“你今天……没……没带套。”  
靳东愣了一秒，然后慢慢退出来，将疲软的阴茎收回，系上拉链，扣好皮带。  
他扳着胡歌的肩膀让他面对自己，盯着那双眼睛看了片刻，然后笑起来，在自家Omega的唇上吻了一下。  
“我就是要牢牢地拴住你，臭小子。”  
胡歌慢慢笑起来。  
“好啊，哥。”


End file.
